Yugioh Christmas Story
by Shadow-Misty
Summary: The Yu-gi-oh gang learn the true meaning of Christmas, Yami mostly. That's about it, so please RR
1. Joyful Holiday fun

Yami Misty: Well this story is based on Yami somewhat learning the value of Christmas. I also included my friend and myself in it to. Oh and Yami gets hurt a lot in this. I mean a lot. So enjoy. Oh and I DON'T OWN Yu-gi-oh so don't even try to flame me. I do own Elyssa and Misty and also mixed them up in this story, so oh you'll find out who's, who after you start reading.  
  
Chapter: 1 Joyful Holiday Fun.  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh Christmas Story  
  
Yugi: (Skipping across room) Tis the season to be jolly, fa la la la la la la la la. Mmmmm. what was the rest of it.  
  
Yami: What the hell are you so happy about?  
  
Yugi: It's the Christmas season. Everyone is happy at this time of year.  
  
Pegasus: (comes down stairs and whistles) I have Mistletoe above my head.  
  
Yami: and what in Ra's name is he doing here?!?!  
  
Elyssa: (come in front door) What the? What's he doing here? No better yet who invited him to our house?! (stares at Yami and Yugi.)  
  
Yami: hey don't look at me. I never wanted to see that bastard in my life.  
  
Yugi: I may be into the Christmas spirit but I would never sink that low.  
  
Elyssa: Ok then there's only one person left. MISTY!!!!!!!  
  
Misty: (looks so innocent) What it was a holiday prank.  
  
Elyssa: (pushing Pegasus out the door) Prank or no prank, I never want him in my house again!  
  
Pegasus: (outside door) Hey I didn't get my kiss from Yami yet.  
  
Elyssa: (Sticks gun to his head) Don't go there with me. (Pushes Pegasus off front step and he runs in to Kirstin.)  
  
Pegasus: (See Kirstin) Hey cutie.  
  
Kirstin: (kicks Pegasus in the bails) Don't mess with me I'm in a very bad mood. Oh and don't call me cutie.  
  
Elyssa: You go girl.  
  
Kirstin: What was he doing here? (looking confused)  
  
Elyssa: Misty used him as prank material, she was going to get him to kiss Yami. Some prank isn't it.  
  
Kirstin: Some prank my ass.  
  
Elyssa: That's what I thought.  
  
Kirstin: Oh well lets go play video games.  
  
Elyssa: Ok. Oh and Misty no more holiday pranks.  
  
Misty: Oh fine. That means no more holiday fun.  
  
Kirstin: Oh boo hoo suck it up princess.  
  
Misty: (mumbles) Bitch.  
  
Elyssa: What the hell did you say?  
  
Misty: Nothing dear sister.  
  
Kirstin: don't mess with me you fucking bitch! You know what happened last time you did.  
  
Yugi: (interrupts) Hey don't you two want to help decorate the tree? Elyssa our family has done it for years.  
  
Elyssa: Not today ok squirt. I have something else in mind. But maybe tomorrow.  
  
~Ding dong~  
  
Yami: Who the hell could that be?  
  
Door opens and there stands Malik and Y/M.  
  
Malik: (With a big grin on his face) Hey guys how are all of you doing?  
  
Kirstin: Oh just shut up you cue tip ass for brains.  
  
Y/M: Well put.  
  
Kirstin: Thank you.  
  
Elyssa: Hey want to join us in a video game war upstairs. Away from these losers.  
  
Y/M: Yeah sure why not.  
  
So Y/M, Kirstin, and Elyssa head upstairs from the now known losers. As Yugi, Misty, and Malik just stood there not surprised about the insult, but Yami on the other hand was filled with rage with what Elyssa just said.  
  
Yami: I'm so going to kick her ass to Egypt and back.  
  
Yugi: Yami please calm down. Fists aren't the answer.  
  
Yami: Shut up midget from hell.  
  
Yugi: (On the ground crying from what Yami just said.) Whhhhhhaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! I'm not a midget from hell. (Sniff.)  
  
Elyssa: (comes down stairs to see what happened to Yugi.) What in Ra's name happened now?  
  
Malik: Yami called Yugi a midget from hell.  
  
Elyssa: (Mumbles) Oh shit on a stick. (back in normal tone) Oh it's ok Yugi. Just don't listen to that old retired pharaoh. He's out of his mind anyways.  
  
Yami: (very pissed at Elyssa) I'M NOT AN OLD RETIRED PHARAOH!!!  
  
Kirstin: Hey Elyssa what's wrong now, damn it.  
  
Elyssa: Oh it's nothing Kirstin.  
  
Yami: You and your friends are all fucked up morons.  
  
Kirstin: (walks up to Yami and Kicks him square up the ass.) Don't ever say that about me.  
  
Yami: Oh crap that hurt.  
  
Elyssa: It should have. You know Kirstin doesn't like being called a moron. (Then kick him in the head, giving him a brose.)  
  
Yugi: (Still crying.) Elyssa fists aren't the answer.  
  
Elyssa: Yes I know Yugi, but insults are insults and when those are thrown at you can take them in and kick the person's ass that started it. Kirstin showed a perfect example of how this works in some cases.  
  
Yami: Example my purple ass.  
  
Kirstin: I didn't know you had a purple ass.  
  
Elyssa: You should have known that by now. It's purple because we were kicking it so much.  
  
Yugi: That wasn't nice you guys.  
  
Misty: (has been quite for a while watching the bickering.) Well Yugi like Elyssa said before. He started it so they finish it.  
  
Elyssa: Ok I'm out of here.  
  
Kirstin: I'm going back to playing video games. If I'm lucky Y/M improved he game while I was down here. So if he did I'm still going to kick his ass.  
  
Y/M: Ok I have finally improved my gaming skills at your video game Elyssa and I am ready to destroy Kirstin's fuckin reputation.  
  
Elyssa: I would like to see you try bastard.  
  
Y/M: No problem. Bring it bitch.  
  
Kristin: Oh that's it you son of a bitch, your ass is mine. So bring it on.  
  
So Y/M and Kristin went up stairs to Elyssa's room, as Yami left the room to go to his room. He didn't want to be in the room if he was going to get his ass kicked. Misty on the other hand left all the same. She went over to Marina's house to learn a higher mix of magic spells. Yugi and Malik at that time went back to decorating the Christmas tree. As for Elyssa she walked into the kitchen looking for something to eat.  
  
Well an hour passed since they somewhat went our different ways. Kirstin and Y/M went to Elyssa's room, Yami went to his room, Misty went to Elyssa's friend Marina's, Yugi and Malik are still decorating the tree (Damn it how long does it take to decorate a fucking Christmas tree), and Elyssa went to the kitchen to eat something.  
  
Kirstin: Ha you yellow belied jackass. You always lose.  
  
Y/M: Shut up I know I always lose. Oh and Malik I'm going home b/c I lost to many times.  
  
Malik: Ok. I'll see you at home.  
  
As Y/M opened the door there was Seto Kaiba standing there. He moved to the side to let Y/M through.  
  
Seto: What's wrong with him?  
  
Elyssa: He lost one too many times to Kirstin.  
  
Seto: Oh, ok. Hey Kirstin want to go out and see a movie tonight?  
  
Kirstin: Not in your life.  
  
Seto: Ok. What about you Elyssa?  
  
Elyssa: Sorry have plans already.  
  
Seto: Oh man. Hey where's Misty?  
  
Elyssa: At Marina's learning magic spells, and she going to help me with my plans tonight. Sorry, but maybe tomorrow when were not so busy, ok. Well some of us for the most part.  
  
Kirstin: You got that right. I will never go out with him.  
  
Seto: I'll remember that next time.  
  
Yami: (finally come out of his room) Like hell you will anyway (tones down to a whisper) if we gang up on her we can be sure to get one or two kisses each from her.  
  
Seto: hey cool but how?  
  
Yami: come to my room and we can make plans.  
  
Yugi: Come on you guys it the Christmas season. Can't we be a little nicer. Look Malik and I finished the tree.  
  
Has they stopped fighting we looked at the tree. For Seto, Elyssa, and Malik it was a beautiful sight. For Kristin she thought they did a good job. Yami was a different story, he didn't know why they spent their time decorating a pine tree. So he thought it was weird and stupid.  
  
Malik: Yugi did most of it. I just handed him the ordainments.  
  
Elyssa: Well Yugi it's beautiful. You did a wonderful job.  
  
Kirstin: Yeah you did a great job. It looks cool.  
  
Yami: I say it looks like crap.  
  
They all stopped to see how Yugi would take that insult. He just looked down at his feet, then walked up the stairs, and went to his room. (SLAM) They just then gave Yami an evil glare. If only glares could kill, cause Yami would have ended up six feet under.  
  
Elyssa: You idiot. You just killed Yugi's Christmas sprit.  
  
Seto and Kirstin: Good move Yami.  
  
Seto: jinx now you have to kiss me.  
  
Kirstin: Yeah sure right after you kiss my ass!  
  
Yami: (interrupting) Well I don't really understand you're "Christmas Season" as you guys say it.  
  
Elyssa: I'll explain it later. Right now I have to calm Yugi down. (Heads up to Yugi's room.)  
  
Yugi: (in his room crying as Elyssa comes through the door.) Go away!  
  
Elyssa: (sits on Yugi's bed next to him.) Oh Yugi. Yami doesn't know the meaning of Christmas, so he didn't know what the tree meant.  
  
Yugi: (tears running down his face.) Well if he didn't know then why didn't he ask what it meant?  
  
Elyssa: Sorry to say but he did after he hurt your feelings, so I'm going to explain it to him. Do you want to help?  
  
Yugi: (puts his face in his pillow.) I just want to be left alone.  
  
Elyssa: Ok I'll leave you alone now. (Then leaves the room slightly fuming.)  
  
Yami: Oh that's what it meant, now I understand. Kinda.  
  
Elyssa: (sigh) It didn't work, he just wanted me to leave. Hey where's Kirstin?  
  
Seto: She had to go home after a little while. So I explained what the tree meant to us. Now Yami understands. A little.  
  
Elyssa: well Misty should come home soon. Then I'll explain what happened to her and we'll set up Yugi's surprise so he'll see it at night. That's the best time to see it at.  
  
Yami: What's the surprise?  
  
Elyssa: Oh you'll see soon enough.  
  
Yami Misty: Well that's all for now please send me the review. I'll have the next chapter up in a while. So later days. 


	2. Lights, fun, and a messed up night

Kittykatchic: I hope you all enjoyed our last chapter. This next one should satisfy your reading pleasure. We both don't own Yu-gi-oh and whatever .So have fun.  
  
Chapter: 2 Lights, fun, and a messed up night.  
  
Ok so in our last chapter Yugi and Mailk were decorating the tree, Kirstin and Y/M were playing video games, Misty was at Marina's house, and Elyssa was in the kitchen eating. Until Yugi told them all that the tree was finished, then they all went to see it. Everyone but Yami said it was beautiful. Yami said it looked like crap, which hurt Yugi's feelings and may him go up to his room. But anyway, back to the story.  
  
Yami: Well Misty better get her soon. My foot is falling asleep.  
  
Seto: She'll be here soon so shut up.  
  
Elyssa: Hey I see her she's finally back.  
  
As the door opens there stands Misty with a big box in her hand.  
  
Misty: Hey guys sorry I'm late. Did Yami do anything else that he regretted.  
  
Kirstin: (who was behind Misty at the front door.)Yep he said that Yugi's Christmas tree looked like a piece of shit.  
  
Misty: Yami you jackass. Now what do we do.  
  
Kirstin: You could let me in the fucking house bitch.  
  
Misty: Oh sorry I don't want to get the "princess" mad.  
  
Seto: hey that is my future wife you're talking about.  
  
Kirstin: WHAT says who?  
  
Seto: me  
  
Kirstin: I don't think so asshole  
  
Elyssa: Well Misty and Kirstin we could fix up Yugi's big surprise.  
  
Misty: Good idea. Kirstin do you remember what it is, too.  
  
Kirstin: Yep. I wouldn't forget something like that.  
  
Elyssa: Good now lets get to work.  
  
About an hour later, with a lot of hard work, and also with Yami's help. They got Yugi's big surprise up on the roof where they needed it to be. Now the hard part is trying Yugi to come out of his room and look at it.  
  
Elyssa: Ok who is going to get Yugi to come down and look at this.  
  
Seto: No way. He'll murder me if I do.  
  
Kirstin: I will just to get away from Seto and Misty bitchy.  
  
Yami: Can't I just piss him off once today? Oh and Kirstin I don't think that would be a good idea.  
  
Elyssa: No that wouldn't be a good idea, so I'll do it.  
  
Everyone: Ok good deal.  
  
So Elyssa went upstairs to get Yugi and see if she could get him to come and look at what they did.  
  
Elyssa: Yugi I want you to see something.  
  
Yugi: Just go away damn it.  
  
Elyssa: (very pissed off.) Ok that's it you little.  
  
Yugi: hey what the hell are you doing.  
  
Elyssa picked up Yugi and put him over her shoulders. Carrying him out the door and outside.  
  
Elyssa: Now look at the damn roof.  
  
Yugi: (finally looked at the roof) Oh my, that is one of the most beautiful things I have seen in a long time.  
  
Kristin: Glad you like it.  
  
Yami: Yeah. Whatever can we go back inside it's cold out here.  
  
Everyone: Your so stupid. You asshole.  
  
Yugi: This is great. Thank you everyone.  
  
Everyone: No prob.  
  
Everyone was looking at the light pattern on the roof when all of a sudden they heard singing.  
  
~Song~  
  
Dashing through the snow, on a pair of broken skis. Over hills we go bashing in to trees. Ow ow ow. The snow is turning red, I think I'm almost dead. You'll find me in the hospital, with stitches in my head. Ohhhhh jingle bells, shot gun shells, Santa clause is dead. Rudolph took a 4x4 and shot him in the head. Barbie doll Barbie doll tried to save his life but G.I. Joe from Mexico stabbed her with a knife.  
  
~End Song~  
  
Yami: Hey look it's Joey.  
  
Joey: Oh hey guys.  
  
Everyone: Hey Joey, Mai, Bakura, Kristina and Ryou.  
  
As Joey and the gang walk up to us they saw the lights we put up.  
  
Mai: Wow nice set up.  
  
Kirstin: Thank you.  
  
Yugi: They made it up for me.  
  
Misty: Hey Kristina who's your boyfriend this time.  
  
Kristina: It's a. mmmmm..  
  
Elyssa & Mai: Well spit it out who is it.  
  
Kristina: Pegasus.  
  
Everyone: (pause.) OH SHIT NOT HIM!!!!!!! (Laughing really, really hard.)  
  
Kristina: What I'm going out with him for his money.  
  
Elyssa: (still laughing) That would be the last way that I would get money.  
  
Kirstin: You are a sick minded fool Kristina.  
  
Yami: No Kirstin that's not sick. That's just completely screwed.  
  
Kristina: I wouldn't talk Mr. I want to fuck Pegasus to hell and back.  
  
Everyone: (Looks at Yami in disgust) Oo..  
  
Elyssa: I do not know you anymore Yami.  
  
Yugi: Yami that is just sick, and you're my second half.  
  
Misty: We are not related.  
  
Yami: Kristina. You bitch. I hate you.  
  
Kirstin: What was that suppose to be a secret?  
  
Yami: No way in hell. I hate that bloody bastard.  
  
Kirstin: Sure.. Oh wait a minute, Yugi that means you did it at one time to.  
  
Yugi: What the.. No way. I couldn't have. Besides he said that he didn't, so I couldn't have done it.  
  
Elyssa: So what your saying is that you could have done it. Which means that you did do it.  
  
Ryou: Your all messed up tonight. Oh hey Kirstin.  
  
Bakura: Ryou just shut up.  
  
Kristina: That's it I'm going home its cold out here and your making fun of my boyfriend. And Kirstin has one to many boys on her tail.  
  
Kirstin: and you think I like that?  
  
Misty: Well your so called boyfriend is gay, did you not know that.  
  
Kristina: Well I'm going to my grandma's house tonight and staying all winter.  
  
Kirstin: Well that's one good thing that happened to us this winter.  
  
Kristina: Watch what you say Kirstin or I'll pound you.  
  
Kirstin: try me bitch  
  
Elyssa: Try it and your a dead bugger.  
  
Kristina: Whatever I'm out of here. Later losers.  
  
Misty, Kirstin, & Elyssa: Later Dark Easter Bunny from hell.  
  
Kristina left as the others went inside and had some warm drinks. For Yugi, Ryou, and Misty it was old fashion hot coco, Kirstin had hot apple cider, and for the rest of them it was hot coffee.  
  
Elyssa: It was by time she left for the winter.  
  
Mai: She was to snotty for me.  
  
Seto: Well I thought everyone was to snotty for you.  
  
Mai: Only when she was around.  
  
Kirstin: Ok whatever. Hey Yugi do you feel better now?  
  
Yugi: Yes I do Kirstin thank you for asking.  
  
Kirstin: No prob.  
  
Elyssa: Hey guys did you all know that it was 11:00 o'clock now.  
  
Everyone but Yugi, Yami, Misty, and Elyssa: Oh shit!  
  
Yugi: Ok guys go and phone home.  
  
Kirstin: I will phone Kimberly my roommate and tell her I won't be coming yet  
  
Yami: Cool, one down.  
  
Kirstin: yeah and I will defiantly be avoiding Pegasus fucker.  
  
Yami: shut the fuck up  
  
Everyone else go's to call his or her parents and come back ten minutes later.  
  
Misty: So what did they say?  
  
Joey: I'm cool.  
  
Mai: Same here.  
  
Kirstin: Good oh and Joey no trying to fuck Mai tonight o.k.  
  
Bakura & Ryou: Were safe.  
  
Elyssa: Good I'll go set up the sleeping bags in my room. Because it's bigger.  
  
Yugi, Yami, & Misty: There's a good deal.  
  
Yugi: Ok lets get ready for bed.  
  
Kittykatchic: Well that's our second chapter for now, but number three is coming up very soon. 


	3. Author's note

Author's Note  
  
Yami Misty: Sorry for not writing but my life went straight down hill a year ago but now I'm back and getting my ass in gear. So yeah that's all I need to say, let's continue this story and get back to the others. Later days. 


	4. What a night

Yami Misty: Hello people, here is chapter three. Please enjoy.  
  
Chapter: 3 What a night.  
  
Well when we last left the gang Elyssa told everyone to call his or her parents to sleepover and their all staying. So they are all in Elyssa's room in sleeping bags. Oh and Kristina left for the whole winter, so everyone is very happy.  
  
Yugi: Alright everyone lets sleep.  
  
Everyone but Kirstin & Elyssa: ok.  
  
Kirstin: Like hell you bugger.  
  
Elyssa: Yeah mom and grandpa aren't here so lets party.  
  
Kirstin: PARTY ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
So the party began.  
  
ding dong  
  
Kirstin: I will get it  
  
Kirstin: (goes to door at whips it open) whoa Mokuba what are you doing here?  
  
Mokuba: well good evening to you too.  
  
Elyssa: who is at the door?  
  
Kirstin: Mokuba  
  
Elyssa: WHO? I CAN'T HERE YOU  
  
Mokuba: ME  
  
Elyssa: I still can't hear you oh well let him in.  
  
Seto: what the fuck are you doing here?  
  
Mokuba: well hello when we get home I will kick.....your....butt.  
  
Kirstin: hey this sounds good lets have a battle.  
  
Elyssa: Oh hey Mokuba, and I did hear what you just said. So what type of battle, Kirstin?  
  
Kirstin: Well it's eating contest between Seto and Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba: Oh cool I'm in for sure.  
  
Seto: No way I don't want to beat my little brother.  
  
Yami: Hey if you do I'll be you slave for a month.  
  
Elyssa: Oh god not this again. Don't you remember what happened last time you made a bet like that.  
  
Seto: No no no no!!! I'm not going to beat my little brother.  
  
Kirstin: If you do Seto I'll give you a kiss. (mumbles) Like hell I will.  
  
Seto: Ok I'm in.  
  
Yami: Oh can I join can I join.  
  
Elyssa: (grabs Yami by ear.) Over my dead body you will.  
  
Misty: (Comes out with huge plates of liver, onions, cat food, and Yami's left over tuna surprise. (Oh and Yami can't cook.)) Here you guys go. Dig in.  
  
Seto: (looking disgusted) ugggg umm ladies first mokuba...  
  
Mokuba: hey that is very rude I may wear make-up but still you're the one that wears bras and stuffs them with Kleenex.  
  
Kirstin: eww that is gross and not right Seto!  
  
Elyssa: oh you think it's bad look at the food. Misty how old is Yami's tuna surprise?  
  
Misty: I think it's about five thousand years old.  
  
Kirstin: Holy crap that's old.  
  
Yami: Hey it's not that old. It's only four thousand nine hundred fifty some years old.  
  
Elyssa: Oh that's just sick are you even that old?  
  
Yami: No I'm five thousand years old.  
  
Mokuba: Wow Yami I didn't know you lived that long.  
  
Yami: Well there are some advantages to getting old.  
  
Misty: You know your right you old retired pharaoh.  
  
Yami: I'M NOT AN OLD RETIRED PHARAOH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Whatever lets get on with the contest.  
  
Seto: I'm not eating that stuff.  
  
Kirstin: Ok then no kiss.  
  
Seto: Never mind bring on the food.  
  
Elyssa: (whispers to Yami.) Is it really that old.  
  
Yami: (whispers back) No I just made that up.  
  
Elyssa: Ok then.  
  
Kirstin: (Whispers) I heard that how old is it then?  
  
Yami: to tell you the truth I don't know my mother made it for my 1st birthday I think?  
  
Elyssa: And how long ago was that again?  
  
Misty: o.k. Let the contest begin!  
  
So Mokuba and Seto start stuffing their faces  
  
Ding dong  
  
Seto: (Lifting his face from the platter) I will get it  
  
Elyssa: (pushes seto's head back into platter) no, I will.  
  
Elyssa walks past the table were Seto and Mokuba were still stuffing their faces and go's to the door.  
  
Elyssa: (whips door open) what do you want  
  
Police officer: (he is very young and cute) excuse me young lady!  
  
Elyssa: (Mumbles) uh-oh busted  
  
Yami: (drunk) well hello there mister how is you? My name is bob what is yours?  
  
Police officer: I am fine bob and my name is Joseph are you drunk?  
  
Yami: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I don't tink I am any way how are you? Do you want to come in to my humble home?  
  
Elyssa: (mumbles) here we go again  
  
Yami: (whistles) hey every body meet my new friend uhh what was your name?  
  
Kirstin: (whispers) hey Elyssa is Yami drunk again?  
  
Elyssa: I think so it is very visible to any one!  
  
Yami: (points to Kirstin) she is my wife (points to Elyssa) she is my grandma (points to Seto) and that my good man is an unknown species otherwise known as the shit head from Uranus.  
  
Elyssa: (whispers to Kirstin & Misty) Well I'll be he can still judge Seto the right way.  
  
Misty: Your right about that Elyssa.  
  
Police officer: I came to tell you kids to turn down the music because we have had a few complaints.  
  
Yami: ohhh what are these? (Holding the handcuffs)  
  
Police officer: those are handcuffs and your new set of jewelry.  
  
Yami: (ignoring the officer) old chap would you like to stay for a cup of tea?  
  
Officer: listen kid get your butt over here  
  
Elyssa: Please officer don't arrest him he is just my.... A... little a.... mmmm...... a....... second cousin twice removed. Right.  
  
Yami: Oh right old chap. I remember you now. Hic, hic. A where's my bed. I need to sleep. Hic,hic. (Collapses on the floor in front of everyone.)  
  
Officer: Ok. I think I'll leave now. Oh and please keep your music down I don't want to have to come back here again. Really I don't.  
  
Kirstin: No prob.  
  
Officer: oh and hey what are you doing Friday night?  
  
Kirstin: uhh nothing why  
  
Officer: you wanna go to dinner and a movie with me?  
  
Kirstin: sure oh and can Elyssa come?  
  
Officer: sure why not but she has to have a date  
  
Kirstin ok I think we can handle that  
  
Misty: hey what about me?  
  
Kirstin: you haha don't make me laugh  
  
Misty: and why can't I come?  
  
Officer: you are to young!  
  
Misty: assholes  
  
Kirstin: grrr listen go away you brat  
  
Officer: I guess I will be leaving  
  
Everyone but Yami: bye  
  
Yami: (wakes up) hey what about the tea old chap?  
  
Elyssa: Ok I'll give two points. One you were better off asleep, and two shut the hell up before I kill you.  
  
Yami: Ok well I'm going to bed now. Good night.  
  
Elyssa: oh no your not you still have a party to attend  
  
Yami: well ok I will get some friends over  
  
Minutes later.....  
  
ding dong  
  
Yami: oh goddy my party chaps (goes to door) hello, hello hic welcome to my humble home come in come in  
  
Yami Misty: Who did Yami invite to the party? What will this person do to the Yu-Gi-Oh gang? What will happen in the next chapter? 


	5. Drunken and Gay game

Kittykatchic: Here's our next chapter.  
  
Chapter: 4 Drunken and Gay Games.  
  
Well in our last Chapter all our friends are sleeping over at our house and the Mokuba comes. Then an eating contest began between Seto and Mokuba. Who knows who won. All of a sudden out of nowhere Yami gets drunk like no tomorrow. An officer nearly arrested him if Elyssa didn't stop that from happening. But now who is this person that Yami invited? And why?  
  
Yami: Hello old chap. Come in, come in.  
  
Pegasus: well hic thank you hic for inviting me hic  
  
Everyone but Yami: OH BLOODY HELL NOT HIM AGAIN!!!!!  
  
Pegasus: come on my friend we have drinks to get  
  
Yami: lets go  
  
Kirstin: whoa you are both drunk and I am not letting you drive my mustang!  
  
Elyssa: no way you are driving my Ferrari or my Harley or my dirt bike.  
  
Misty: you can walk for all I care  
  
Yami: oh well we can manage without anything new  
  
Pegasus: any one want to play spin the bottle or seven minutes in the closet?  
  
Mokuba: hey you people do know that the contest is still going on  
  
Seto: hey Mokuba I said don't tell we could of gotten out of it  
  
Kirstin: got out of what, you don't want to play seven minutes in the closet?  
  
Seto: hell no  
  
Kirstin: so who is playing?  
  
Elyssa, Mokuba, Misty, Pegasus, Yugi, Seto and Yami: me  
  
Kirstin: ok lets get in a circle draw a number  
  
Here are the numbers everyone got  
  
Yugi-6 elyssa-5 kirstin-1 Yami-4 pegasus-8 mokuba-7 seto-2 misty-3  
  
Yugi: I want to go first I pick number 3  
  
Misty: that's me  
  
Kirstin: ok you two go in to the closet and I don't want to see you yet.  
  
So they went to the closet and came out in two minutes  
  
Kirstin: well then misty you pick a number  
  
Misty: I pick number 7  
  
Mokuba: yipes!!!!  
  
So they went in and came out two seconds later  
  
Kirstin: hey that was cheap!! Oh well pick a number  
  
Mokuba: uhhhh 2  
  
Seto: oh shit  
  
Kirstin: oh my god I feel so sorry for you..  
  
Seto: thank you  
  
Kirstin: NOT YOU MOKUBA  
  
They went in and Seto came running out in a minute  
  
Seto: HELLLPPPPPPPP Mokuba tried to hug me AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Kirstin: pick a number you little chicken shit  
  
Seto: uhh I pick 1  
  
Kirstin: asshole son of a bitch mother fucker ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
So they went in  
  
Seto: guess what I saw your number  
  
Kirstin: you little asshole  
  
Out ran Seto  
  
Seto: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Kirstin: (chasing Seto) he tried to kiss me of all the nerve  
  
Kirstin caught Seto and pounded him in.  
  
Kirstin: some one take this asshole to the hospital because I am not doing it!  
  
Seto: ow holy shit that is one deadly babe!  
  
Kirstin: fuck you ok lets get on with the game I pick number uhh 6  
  
Yugi: uh-oh  
  
They went in the closet and came out laughing in three minutes  
  
Elyssa: what are you laughing about?  
  
Kirstin: oh nothing just something we thought about  
  
Yugi: I already picked so who will pick now  
  
Yami: hic me hic number uhhhhh 8  
  
Pegasus: I am number 8  
  
Yami: lets go in the closet dear  
  
Pegasus: oky doky  
  
They went in and they actually made out gross huh they came out about half an hour later  
  
Elyssa: I do not know you  
  
Kirstin: that was enough of that game  
  
Elyssa: let's plays spin the bottle  
  
Misty: yeah lets play.  
  
Mokuba I have to go home now it is late to late.  
  
Kirstin: what time is it?  
  
Elyssa: umm I think it is 2:30am.  
  
Mokuba: bye  
  
Everyone: bye  
  
Kirstin: so who is playing?  
  
Misty, Elyssa, Yami, Yugi, Pegasus, and Seto: me  
  
Everyone sat in a circle boy girl boy girl  
  
Elyssa: I'll spin first  
  
She spun the bottle and it landed on Yugi they kissed Yugi spun the bottle and it landed on misty they kissed Misty spun the bottle and it landed on Seto they kissed Seto spun the bottle it landed on Kirstin they kissed Kirstin spun the bottle it landed on Yugi they kissed Yugi spun the bottle and it landed on Yami they unfortunately kissed Yami spun the bottle and it landed on Pegasus they French kissed and in the middle of the kiss Yami snapped out of being drunk he pulled back faster then any one ever saw.  
  
Yami: what the fuck did I just do?  
  
Kirstin: don't ask  
  
Elyssa: oh my god your back from asshole land  
  
Yami: get out of my house asshole  
  
Everyone: yeah out!!!!!  
  
Yami: holy shit did I do what I thought I did?  
  
Kirstin: I said don't ask it will gross you out  
  
Yami: I want to know what I did  
  
Elyssa: well if you insist you made out with him and French kissed him  
  
Yami: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?  
  
Kirstin: I told you so  
  
Yami: I did not hear what you just said I will try to forget it  
  
Misty: (looking green) gross  
  
Elyssa: Well you wanted to know.  
  
Yami: Just shut the hell up bitch.  
  
Pegasus: You were excellent Yami my boy.  
  
Yugi: I did not just her that.  
  
Misty: Ok then Pegasus out now. (pushing Pegasus out the door.)  
  
Yami: I hope YOU had fun Pegasus because that is the last time I will ever see you in my house!  
  
Elyssa: Yami!!!  
  
Yami: What?  
  
Elyssa: This hell hole of a house isn't yours it's mine.  
  
Yugi: She is right you know. She pays all the bills.  
  
Misty: Yeah.  
  
Yami: Fine, this will be the last time he ever comes in your house.  
  
Elyssa: Good deal.  
  
Kirstin: Ok now that it's all settled lets go to bed.  
  
Everyone: Ok.  
  
Well that was some night, but now it's over and everyone's in bed sleeping. So now the next day is on it's way.  
  
Kittykatchic: So that was our last chapter. Sick we know but can you blame us were sick minded people. Hope you enjoyed that last chapter. 


	6. A bad way of Ice Skating and Singing

Yami Misty: Well now the next day has come for the Yu-Gi-Oh cast. What will happen today?  
  
Chapter: 5 A bad way of Ice Skating and singing.  
  
Well today is the day that the gang is going ice staking. Last night was a night that everyone but Yami will remember. Well Yami really didn't want to remember at all. So happy days.  
  
Elyssa: Ok guys get your stakes and lets go.  
  
Everyone but Yami: Ok ready.  
  
Yami: Do I have to? I don't even know how to stake.  
  
Misty: We do so we'll teach you. And Elyssa and Kirstin pros.  
  
Yami: Alright I trust you all.  
  
Elyssa: Good now lets get to the lake. It's pretty much frozen over x10.  
  
After an hour or two of walking they finally got to the lake. Everyone got their stakes on, some of them needed help, then got out on to the lake. All of them except Yami.  
  
Yami: How do you balance on the ice?  
  
Yugi: Take it easy at first then you can learn to speed up.  
  
Yami: Ok. I'll try.  
  
Kirstin: Don't try just do it.  
  
Joey, Mai, Bakura, and Ryou: You can do it Yami.  
  
Yami: Ok here I go.  
  
Yami starts to fall, but then Elyssa catches him before he hits the ground.  
  
Elyssa: Here let me help you. Take my hands.  
  
Yami: (grabs Elyssa's hands and starts following her one step at a time.) Hey I think I'm getting the hang of it.  
  
Elyssa: There you go. Look now your staking.  
  
Everyone but Seto: Yeah alright Yami. Your staking.  
  
Seto: (Stakes up to Kirstin to try to give her a kiss. (in thought)) 'Here go's nothing.'  
  
Yugi: (see what Seto's doing.) Kirstin look out!!!  
  
Kirstin: (sees Seto.) Holy crap. (Moves out of the way just in time.)  
  
Seto: (Missed her.) Shit I missed.  
  
Ryou: Seto look out of that....  
  
Seto: (falls down and hits a tree with his legs apart.) Oh fuck! Ow ow ow...  
  
Ryou: Tree.  
  
Elyssa & Yami: (sit down on the ice to make sure that they don't fall down while laughing really hard.) Oh crap that was to funny. (laughing really, really hard.)  
  
Bakura: Hey Yami do you remember when that happened to you.  
  
Yami: Hell yeah. (still laughing really hard.)  
  
Well that was enough of the ice staking for the gang, and a little too much for Seto. So now there at Seto Kaiba's mansion. Where everyone but Seto were having hot coco, apple cider or coffee. Seto on the other hand was putting ice on his, a, never mind.  
  
Elyssa: So Seto you feel better.  
  
Seto: (Extreme pain.) I feel a little bit better.  
  
Yugi: I guess that's a good thing.  
  
Kirstin: I would have preferred it if you went straight to the hospital.  
  
Seto: Shut up Kirstin. I now never want to go out with you again.  
  
Kirstin: I was never going out with you in the first place but cool.  
  
Mai: (whispers to Seto.) So who is your next goal Seto.  
  
Seto: (whispers back to Mai.) Now I'm going to try to get Elyssa to be my girlfriend.  
  
Elyssa: Well Kirstin at least you don't have Seto on your ass anymore.  
  
Kirstin: Hallelujah!!!!  
  
Yami: Yeah, yeah joy to the world and all that shit.  
  
Mai: Yami just shut up.  
  
Joey: Hey before we bite each other's heads off. Why don't we go somewhere that people are singing Christmas songs and stuff like that.  
  
Everyone even Seto: Ok good plan Joey.  
  
Joey: Thank you.  
  
Well after a few minutes later they found a place where people were singing Christmas songs and dancing, too. The gang found the perfect place to hang out. And they also found one of or should I say two of their little friends.  
  
Elyssa: Will you look at that it's Y/M and Malik.  
  
Y/M: Oh shit not you. I can't believe you all came.  
  
Kirstin: Get over it princess.  
  
Elyssa: Ok whatever. Let's just have some fun.  
  
Everyone: Ok.  
  
After two minutes of dancing they started sing Christmas songs.  
  
Jingle Bells  
  
Jingle bells, batman smells, robin laded an egg. The bat mobile lost it's wheel, and the joker got away.  
  
End song  
  
Yami: That was a short song.  
  
Elyssa: Yeah, but it was interesting.  
  
Misty: (shivering) I am freezing my ass off.  
  
Y/M: oh somebody call the wahh bulance.  
  
Misty: fuck off ass wipe  
  
Elyssa: MISTY you are to young to be swearing  
  
Misty: and so are you!  
  
Elyssa: I am not I am 17 and you are 15 that's a two-year disadvantage.  
  
Kirstin: She's right so shove it up your ass bitch.  
  
Misty: Shut the fuc... I mean hell... I mean..... just shut up. And just how old are you Kirstin.  
  
Kirstin: I'm 17 so fuck you!  
  
Yami: Whatever, lets get out of here.  
  
Everyone: ok.  
  
Kirstin: Lets go to my house and party till we're to drunk to get up again.  
  
Everyone: ok.  
  
After an hour or two of walking because Elyssa left her car at home. (stupid idiot.) They finally reached Kirstin's house, tired and out of breath.  
  
Yami: Elyssa you're a stupid moron leaving your car at home.  
  
Elyssa: Sorry I just got a new paint job for it and it still has to dry.  
  
Misty: Whatever.  
  
Kirstin: Well were here. So lets party!!!!!  
  
Yami Misty: Well that was the end of chapter 5. Oh and for all you Seto Kaiba fan girls out there, we don't mean to make him look like a moron really. I like Kaiba as much as the next person. Any ways chapter 6 is coming up. 


	7. Another Drunken Party

Kittykatchic: Here's chapter 6. Just to tell you all I don't like Seto Kaiba as much as my friend Yami Misty, but anyways.  
  
Chapter: 6 Another drunken party.  
  
So after some bad ice skating the Yu-Gi-Oh gang go's to a dance club and saw Y/M and his aibou. Then after that they went to Kirstin house to party and get drunk. So anyways...  
  
The Gang started to walk towards Kirstin's house then all of a sudden Yami comes up with a question on his low class mind.  
  
Yami: So what does this Santa Clause guy say any ways?  
  
Kirstin: (as she's opening the door) Santa says ho ho holy shit who the fuck let you in!!  
  
Yami: Really? I like the guy already.  
  
Everyone: (turns to see what she was talking about) Oo...  
  
Pegasus: Hello old chaps. Hic.  
  
Elyssa: (groans) Oh no not again.  
  
Kirstin: (turns to Elyssa) Who did you tell where I hide my key?  
  
Elyssa: What I only told Yugi and Yami so we could house sit.  
  
Kirstin: (turns towards Yami and Yugi as well as everyone else) Ok which one of you bastards did it?  
  
Yugi: I didn't do it I swear.  
  
Yami: Sorry, sorry. He said he would make out with me for 5 hours if I didn't.  
  
Misty: (looks at Elyssa and Kirstin) See I didn't do it this time.  
  
Elyssa: Yami I don't care if he made out with you for 5 days you shouldn't have done that, you asshole!  
  
Kirstin: Wait a minute Misty what do you mean this time?  
  
Misty: (waves her hands out in front of her) I didn't mean it that way really.  
  
Elyssa: (takes out dagger) Ok that's it your going down bitch.  
  
Elyssa starts chasing Misty with her dagger as everyone watching and laughing their asses off. After 5 minutes of chasing her they all decided to go in and party. They also let Pegasus stay too. Who knows why.  
  
Yami: Kirstin where the hell is your alcohol. I want to get drunk.  
  
Yugi: I'm surprised you had the guts to say that.  
  
Elyssa: Yeah don't you remember what happened last time.  
  
Mai: I don't think he does.  
  
Joey: Yami don't do it man.  
  
Bakura: Just let him. Half of us here don't give a damn.  
  
Ryou: But this is Yami. He saved you remember.  
  
Bakura: So I don't care.  
  
Yugi: What did he save you from again.  
  
Bakura: I don't remember so I don't care.  
  
Elyssa: Whatever let him make an ass out of himself.  
  
Everyone but Yami and Pegasus (who is not paying attention): Ok.  
  
So after an hour or two Yami, Pegasus, Bakura, Y/M, Malik, Seto, Joey, and surprisingly Yugi and Ryou were all drunk.  
  
Mai: Are we the only ones that aren't drunk?  
  
Kirstin: Yep. Guess so.  
  
Elyssa: Hold on Misty's crossing over to asshole land.  
  
Misty: I am not crossing over to, hic, hello old chap.  
  
Mai: Okay just go and join those guys over there. Ok.  
  
Misty: Ok, bye. (walks over to Yami and the others.)  
  
Kirstin: There's a sad case right there.  
  
Mai: Yeah a female crossing over the drunken line.  
  
Elyssa: She isn't you're talented female like us. So she'll get drunk and go as low as them.  
  
Just then the door bell rings.  
  
Mai: Who the hell. I'll get it.  
  
There was none other than Tea standing at the door.  
  
Tea: Hi Mai.  
  
Mai: Hi Tea. Won't you come in and join the party.  
  
Tea: Sure thanks. Oh hey Kirstin and Elyssa I didn't know you were here too.  
  
Elyssa: It wouldn't be a party without us now would it?  
  
Tea: Guess not.  
  
Kirstin: And besides this is my god damn house bitch.  
  
Mai: Oh and there had to be at least three people to watch the rest of the gang and make sure they don't make complete assholes of themselves.  
  
Tea: Oo.....  
  
So after another hour Tea gets drunk too.  
  
Elyssa: Man Tea's weak. I at least thought she might last two hours max, but this is just stupid.  
  
All of a sudden Mai, Kirstin, and Elyssa look around and can't find Yami, Tea, Y/M, or Pegasus.  
  
Elyssa: Where the hell are they?  
  
Mai: $50 that Yami is making out with Pegasus again.  
  
Kirstin: I won't go against that bet. I'm guessing that it will happen.  
  
Elyssa: I'll take that bet.  
  
Mai: Ok your on.  
  
As they look around Kirstin's mansion it took them half an hour to find the first person.  
  
Elyssa: I hear someone.  
  
As they opened the door where the sound was coming out of they didn't see a pretty sight.  
  
Mai: O.M.G. That is not right.  
  
They see none other than Yami and Tea making out in the closet.  
  
Kirstin: No that is a good scene in a different perspective.  
  
Elyssa: Yep that means my brother isn't gay. That means he's straight.  
  
Mai: Okay whatever. Lets just leave them here ok.  
  
Kirstin: Sure whatever.  
  
Elyssa: Hey Mai you owe me $50.  
  
Mai: Shit!  
  
So they keep walking down the hall and hear the same noises but from a different door. They look at the door in disgust , then for some reason they opened the door. Let just say the scene they saw is to sick to post on this fanfic, but if you let your mind wonder for a bit you may picture this sick moment. A split second later they slam the door as their faces turn green and nearly vomit.  
  
Elyssa: I've seen many sick things in life but that's too much.  
  
Kirstin & Mai: You said it.  
  
As they walk back down the hall they hear the group laughing their asses off again.  
  
Kirstin: Hey what's up?  
  
Yugi: (still half drunk) Yami and Tea, hic, snapped out of their drunken stage as they were.... (brakes down laughing.)  
  
Elyssa, Kirstin, and Mai: (starts laughing but not as hard as everyone else) Oh.  
  
Tea: (yelling at the top of her lungs at Yami) You seduced me you sick perverted bastard.  
  
Mai: And you thought that was bad. You wouldn't believe what we saw Y/M and Pegasus doing.  
  
Everyone: O.M.G.  
  
All of a sudden out of no where Y/M comes running down the hall faster than a jackrabbit on a bad date.  
  
Y/M: Pegasus just seduced me.  
  
As everyone stares at him Misty, Tea, and Mai cover their eyes because of one thing Y/M didn't do before running down the hall. I think you all get the idea of what he forgot.  
  
Misty: Oh my!!!!  
  
Mai: Ahhhhhh!!!!  
  
Tea: Y/M your naked!!!  
  
Y/M: WHAT!!!! (looks down and then runs out of the room screaming)  
  
Elyssa: ha ha ha!!! That too funny, in a sick way.  
  
So after that short dilemma Y/M finally comes back fully dressed and very pissed. Who wouldn't be after what happened to him. But three hours later everyone but Mai, Elyssa, and Kirstin had the ultimate hangovers.  
  
Yugi: Someone get me to a hospital quick.  
  
Elyssa: Someone get me to a psychiatrist after what I saw today.  
  
Kirstin: Yugi here's some medicine for your hangover.  
  
Everyone excluding Mai, Kirstin, Elyssa, and Yugi: can we have some too.  
  
Kirstin: Alright here you go.  
  
It was 11:00 pm and everyone was feeling like complete shit bags and Joey, Mai, Bakura, Ryou, Tea, Y/M, Malik, and Seto had to either call their parents or some form of family to make sure that their staying over, and also kicked Pegasus out before some guy would be far beyond seduced. So after another 5-10 minutes they all came back saying that they could. And after they asked they all went straight to sleep.  
  
Kittykatchic: So that's chapter 6. We apologize for it sudden sick and twisted occurrence. But hey how could it possibly get any worse. Right? So chapter 7 will come up soon. 


	8. An unordinary day at school

Yami Misty: Oh man that last chapter even made me want to vomit, and I helped write it. I promise you the next one won't be as bad. (Well maybe)  
  
Chapter: 7 An unordinary day at school.  
  
So last night everyone had a major hangover and now they all have to go to school today. How will they manage a day at school and not get any detentions. Read and find out.  
  
Kirstin: Hey assholes time for school!!!  
  
Yami: What the hell are you my mother?  
  
Yugi: (gets up and starts singing a song from a safety commercial)  
  
Yugi's safety song  
  
Don't put it in your mouth. Don't put it in your mouth. Don't stuff it in your face. Don't stuff it in your face. Though it might look good to eat. Though it might look good to eat. Though it might look good to taste. Though it might look good to taste. You could get sick.....  
  
End of song  
  
Everyone: ..........  
  
Yugi: Sorry I got high.  
  
Elyssa: And what could you have gotten high off of?  
  
Yugi: Toilet fumes.  
  
Yami: What the hell were you doing in a toilet anyways?  
  
Yugi: Looking for grandpa.  
  
Everyone: Wha...  
  
Yugi: Well Yami flushed him down the potty three weeks ago. (brakes down crying.) I miss grandpa!!!!!!!!  
  
Elyssa: Listen Yugi, grandpa's fine. He maybe a little soggy, I didn't just say that, but he's fine. And right now he's in a...........Bangladesh. So no worries ok.  
  
Yugi: You sure?  
  
Elyssa: Yes, yes I am.  
  
Mai: Hey guys I think we should get to school.  
  
Ryou: Your right. I mean it is the last day of school before winter break, so can't we make it a good day.  
  
Everyone: No.  
  
Ryou: Well way the hell not damn it!!!  
  
Everyone was really shocked at Ryou's sudden outburst and they were all completely silence. Until Bakura broke the silence.  
  
Bakura: Ryou shut up.  
  
Elyssa: Whatever lets get to school.  
  
Everyone: Ok.  
  
So while walking to school the gang talked about things they were going to do on their last day of school. Yugi, Misty, Ryou, and Tea decided to walk ahead so the others could talk about they're up coming class. Or so those three thought. What they really did was discuss what kind of pranks they're were going to pull on they're teachers.  
  
Yami: How about the old whoopee cushion on top of the teacher's chair trick.  
  
Kirstin: No, to simple.  
  
Seto: How about a kiss for Seto, Elyssa.  
  
Elyssa: (punches Seto across the face) Fuck off, bitch.  
  
Mai: Elyssa and Kirstin are the real pranksters not us. So you guys what's the plan?  
  
Elyssa: Let me think. Mmmm..... I got it! How about itching powder and exploding ink pens.  
  
Kirstin: That will do for a start, but then what?  
  
Elyssa: Yeah that is the start, then we go to the motorbike prank.  
  
Everyone: The what?  
  
Elyssa: Motorbike prank, well dirt bike anyways. Ride it through the school.  
  
Everyone: Ok cool!  
  
Yami: But how are we going to get it through the damn school?  
  
Elyssa: That's the easy part. We seat one person at each door through the hall from the beginning to the end of the hall.  
  
Bakura: Cool so what's the hard part.  
  
Elyssa: The person who is riding the bike has to get through without getting caught.  
  
Everyone: Oh?  
  
Elyssa: And also the people holding the door have to get away scott free as well. You all up for it?  
  
Everyone: (thinking about what to do and then decide) Yep!  
  
Kirstin: Cool let the prank begin.  
  
Yami: But where are we going to get the bike?  
  
Seto: Were not far from your house Elyssa. Are you going to get your bike?  
  
Elyssa: No shit Seto. But the thing is I'm not going to be the person riding the bike.  
  
Mai: But you're the best rider!  
  
Elyssa: I know I'm the best, but Yami's second best and I'm one more trick away from getting suspended for the rest of the year if I pull another trick before winter break.  
  
Yami: what about Kirstin? She's as good as me.  
  
Kirstin: Yeah, but I'm in the same situation as Elyssa. So fuck you bitch.  
  
Yami: But how am I going to get away without getting caught.  
  
Bakura: Leave that part to me.  
  
Mai: Bakura you never offer to help us.  
  
Bakura: I owe Yami back for saving me from Pegasus one time, so why not.  
  
Seto: What's your excuse Bakura?  
  
Bakura: You'll see soon enough.  
  
So Elyssa went home to get her dirt bike as the others went to school to get everything ready for show time. They made plans that the bike prank would happen right after everyone in the school was in they're classes at third period. Then the fun would begin. But before third period Yami, Seto, Bakura, Elyssa, Kirstin, Joey, Y/M, and Malik would take care of the miner pranks as Mai made sure they all had a library time about five seconds after the big show. Right now it was class change for second period.  
  
Kirstin: So how was the itching powder Y/M?  
  
Y/M: worked like a charm. Just see for yourself.  
  
They all looked down the hall and saw the poor soul that Y/M pulled the prank on. That kid was like a housedog with a very bad case of fleas.  
  
Elyssa: Nice one. What about your exploding pen Kirstin?  
  
Kirstin: Teacher won't be using ink pens for a long time.  
  
Malik: Just the way we planed. As for the whoopee cushion you gave me Yami, teacher won't be eating beans ever again.  
  
Yami: Elyssa how did the gas bomb go.  
  
Elyssa: Girls and boys bathroom are being contaminated right now.  
  
Everyone: Perfect.  
  
Seto: So just after class we pull out the grand faunally.  
  
Elyssa: Right. Oh and Yami here's your disguise for later.  
  
Yami: Thanks. And this time I won't let you guys down.  
  
Kirstin: Wow your braver than when we first told you to do it. What made you change your mind?  
  
Yami: Seto said he would make you kiss me if I do.  
  
Kirstin: He what?!  
  
Yami: Oops.  
  
Seto: Oh no.  
  
Kirstin: I'll kill you, you son of bitch!  
  
Elyssa: Not now Kirstin.  
  
Kirstin: (gives Elyssa an death glare) Why the hell not jackass.  
  
Elyssa: Because you can run him over with my dirt bike later ok. Oh and when you send him to the hospital I'll pay for the bill he sends you. Good deal.  
  
Kirstin: I guess. For now anyways.  
  
Elyssa: Ok let attend our last class before the big show. So later.  
  
Everyone, but Kirstin (who was still pissed at Elyssa for not letting her kill Seto right there and then): Later.  
  
As they go off to they're second period classes they think about how this might turn out. Good thing they were all in separate classes at that time, because at exactly five minutes before third period they all said they had to go to the library for third class study. And luckily for all of them they're teachers believed them all.  
  
Elyssa: Ok are we all here?  
  
Everyone: Yep.  
  
Kirstin: Good. Let's get set up.  
  
Elyssa: Ok here's the plan. I'll take the first door. Bakura you take the second one. Seto You take the third one. Y/M you take the forth one, and Kirstin you take the last one. Malik, Joey, and Mai you all go up to the library and say that we'll be up in a short time if they ask where we are. Got it everyone.  
  
Everyone, but Yami: Got it.  
  
Elyssa: Ok Yami go get ready.  
  
Yami: Got it.  
  
Bakura: Ok get going.  
  
As Yami left to get Elyssa's dirt bike, the others went to take they're positions. In five minutes everything was set up perfectly. They all had communicators so they could tell one another who was ready for what where and when. Then the third period bell rang, so kids in the school ran to they're next classes. It was a good thing Mai told the library teacher that they were going to be a little late. Every kid in the school was in they're owe classes, so now it was time to pull off the grand faunally.  
  
Elyssa: Ready you guys.  
  
Everyone even Yami (who was out side starting up the bike): Ready!  
  
Elyssa: Go Yami.  
  
Yami had the bike started up and started going down the school walkway in front of the building as Elyssa opened the front door for him. He cleared the first door alright. Then he went past Bakura without a problem, then Seto, and Y/M. Just then all the class room doors opened at the same time with kid rushing out to see what was going on, but the only problem was he had to make a very sharp turn before the last door.  
  
Elyssa: (who had joined Bakura, Seto, and Y/M at the stairs) He won't make it. It's to sharp of a turn, even I couldn't make it if I tried.  
  
Yami knew he couldn't make the turn so he started to slow down the bike, then all of a sudden he just jumped of and the bike hit the side of the wall.  
  
Elyssa: Well he can pay for that tomorrow.  
  
After the dirt bike hit the wall he picked it up and cleared the last door. After he cleared the door Kirstin ran up the set of stairs on her side of the school. As Elyssa, Bakura, Seto, and Y/M ran up the stairs on they're side. Yami rode on till he hit the bushes then hopped out undisguised and ready to join the large group of kids. Blended in well he ran up the same stairs that Kirstin did.  
  
Principal: What's going on here?!  
  
Math teacher: I don't know a kid just rode a dirt bike through the hall.  
  
Principal: I know who did it and they're going to be suspended for life.  
  
As the principal walked up the staircase he had one thing on his mind and that was to catch the people that set this whole plan up. Or better yet known as Elyssa and Yami. He finally reached the library and saw them working on a computer.  
  
Principal: (in thought) I'll get them for they're stupid prank. (now yelling) YAMI AND ELYSSA MUTO!!!! COME HERE NOW!!!!  
  
Elyssa and Yami got off they're computers and walked over slowly.  
  
Yami & Elyssa: Yes sir.  
  
Principal: Can you explain the dirt bike incident?  
  
Elyssa: The what?  
  
Principal: You know what I mean!  
  
Yami: No we don't.  
  
Principal: Oh really.  
  
Librarian: Really they don't they were up here since last period ok sir.  
  
Principal: Oh ok then. You're off the hook this time Muto's.  
  
The principal left the library as Elyssa and Yami let out sigh of relief.  
  
Mai: What hell just happened?  
  
Bakura: The librarian owed me a favor so that's what just happened.  
  
Elyssa: Oh thanks Bakura.  
  
Bakura: No problem.  
  
Kirstin: Hey guys look what I have.  
  
Y/M: Oh man is that the super mega cherry bomb.  
  
Yami: What are you going to do with that?  
  
Kirstin: What do you think dumb ass.  
  
Bakura: Nice, and hey guys get a look at this. (pulls a roman candle out of his backpack)  
  
Everyone: Oo....  
  
Yami: And what are you going to do with that?  
  
Bakura: Shoot it into the principal's office.  
  
Elyssa: Ok we'll pull these pranks after lunch. Alright.  
  
Everyone, but Kirstin: Right.  
  
Kirstin: No way I'm putting mine down the toilet now.  
  
Elyssa: Ok good luck.  
  
As Kirstin went to the girl's bathroom everyone else went back to reading a book or using a computer. Then 5 minutes later we all heard a huge bang. BOOM!!!!!! We already knew what happened.  
  
Yami: I wonder if she got caught or not.  
  
Just then Kirstin came through the door looking very pleased with herself.  
  
Bakura: Does that answer your question Yami?  
  
Yami: Yep.  
  
Then all of a sudden the principal came in and grabbed Elyssa by the coiler of her shirt and started to drag her out of the library door.  
  
Librarian: Hold it right there Mr. Lean.  
  
Mr. Lean: I know it was her this time.  
  
Librarian: She was in here the whole time she had library class. So there is no need to take her anywhere.  
  
Mr. Lean: What if she left the room right under her nose.  
  
Librarian: I watched her the whole time.  
  
Mr. Lean: Fine. (then let go of Elyssa's shirt and left the library storming out.)  
  
Elyssa: Thank you very much.  
  
Librarian: Your welcome. Oh and beside if you ever pull off a prank and nearly get suspended for it just come to me.  
  
Elyssa: Cool. You're the best librarian ever.  
  
Librarian: Well why don't I tell you of a prank I pulled off on my principal.  
  
Everyone comes over to listen to what she had to say.  
  
Yami: Go ahead were listening.  
  
Librarian: Ok well I was in about grade 12 like all of you here I went to my principal's car and hooked up the spark plug to the exhaust pipe.  
  
Everyone: Oo...  
  
Seto: How did you do it?  
  
Librarian: I used my auto mechanic skills and also my shop skills to help me with that. I took a second spark plug in the exhaust pipe after cutting a hole in the bottom of the pipe and sticking the spark plug in the hole after connecting it to the battery. Then when our principal turned on his car. BANG!! It was like he had a rocket come out of his exhaust pipe.  
  
Elyssa: Nice. I'll try that one day.  
  
Librarian: Glad I could give you a little advice. Just don't try it at this school.  
  
Elyssa: ok.  
  
They left the library knowing that they could come there whenever they're in deep, deep shit. The school day went by fast and now it was time to head home, but before they left they had a little surprise for the principal.  
  
Yami: You know how to shoot those things Bakura?  
  
Bakura: Of course I do damn it!  
  
Y/M: Ok then get a move on it. I'm freezing my ass off..  
  
Bakura: Fine.  
  
Elyssa: I think you should blow the car up instead then he can walk home like the rest of us.  
  
Kirstin: Where does he live anyways?  
  
Elyssa: Two blocks down the road.  
  
Bakura: Ok then. (aims for the principal's car)  
  
Librarian: I wouldn't do that if I were you Bakura.  
  
Bakura: (turn around to see the librarian staring at him) Why not?  
  
Librarian: That car cost more than you do. It's a 1900 model, over hundred years old.  
  
Everyone: Oh man.  
  
Tea: (Comes running out of the school) Bakura what are you doing your going to get us all in trouble.  
  
Bakura: And this is coming for a girl that seduced a 5000 year old retired pharaoh.  
  
Yami: I AM NOT A RETIRED PHARAOH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tea: I did not seduced him! He seduced me!  
  
Bakura: Sure he did.  
  
Tea: He did.(starts crying badly)  
  
Yami: AND I DID NOT SEDUCE HER!!!  
  
Joey: Stop yelling.  
  
Y/M: Yeah that's MY job.  
  
Elyssa: I guess it's a good thing that Seto and Mai took Yugi, Misty, Ryou, and Malik home.  
  
Everyone but Bakura (who's aiming at the window): Good thing.  
  
Bakura: Ok that's it. (fires at the window completely missing it and blowing up Elyssa already bent dirt bike.)  
  
Everyone: Oo.  
  
Elyssa: (slightly fuming) I can't believe you just did that.  
  
Bakura: Oh fuck. I'm so sorry.  
  
Elyssa: You and Yami can get me a new one later.  
  
Yami: Why me as well?  
  
Elyssa: You made the dent in it in the first place.  
  
Yami: Oh.  
  
Bakura: Oh and that Roman Candle was the only one I had too.  
  
Elyssa: Here try it again. (hands him a Roman Candle)  
  
Bakura: Ok. (aim carefully)  
  
Bakura shot it as it went through the window and blew up in Mr. Lean's office.(good thing he wasn't there)  
  
Yami: Ok let's run for it.  
  
They all ran for they're dear lives hoping that Mr. Lean didn't catch them. Even Tea ran along with them.  
  
Yami: Nice shot Bakura.  
  
Bakura: Thank you. Thank you.  
  
Elyssa: And thank you for BLOWING UP MY BIKE, YOU ASSHOLE!!!  
  
Bakura: I'll pay you back. I swear.  
  
Elyssa: You better or your going to be my slave for life.  
  
Bakura: Fine just give me a month or two.  
  
Elyssa: Fine.  
  
Bakura: I hope when you know when I mean month or two I mean about a years time.  
  
Elyssa: Ok then I guess I'll give you a couple days now.  
  
Bakura: Never mind what I just said ok.  
  
Elyssa: Okay.  
  
Yami: Alright lets just get home and WHAT THE?!  
  
Tea: I'll kill you for seducing me last night. (knocks Yami to the ground and starts strangling him)  
  
Yami: (trying to fight her) I didn't seduce you last night!  
  
Elyssa: Really Tea he didn't.  
  
Tea: Then which one of us did?  
  
Elyssa: You did it to each other.  
  
Tea: WHAT!!!  
  
Seto: Yeah you didn't know that.  
  
Tea: (jumps off of Yami) No that can't be!  
  
Misty: Suck it up BITCH! You did what you did, so TO BAD!  
  
Tea: (runs home crying) It can't be!  
  
Yami: (getting to his feet) Well that was strange wasn't it?  
  
Elyssa & Kirstin: Whatever.  
  
Y/M: Hey when did you guys get back? (points to Seto and his little gang)  
  
Seto: We just came up and saw Tea on top of Yami. So we came to see what the hell was going on.  
  
Yami: Ok I really don't care.  
  
Elyssa: Neither do I so what next.  
  
Bakura: Well we could all head to my house instead.  
  
Everyone: Ok.  
  
So everyone heads to Bakura and Ryou's house. And holy shit it was a bloody mess.  
  
Elyssa, Misty, Yugi, & Yami: What the hell happened to your house?  
  
Bakura: Ryou hasn't got around to cleaning it yet.  
  
Kirstin: Then why don't you clean it, asshole?  
  
Bakura: B/c I don't do house work.  
  
Mai & Malik: Lazy ass.  
  
Y/M: Hey I don't clean our house and you don't call me that Malik.  
  
Malik: B/c I don't clean it either. Isis does all the house work.  
  
Y/M: Good point well made.  
  
Elyssa: (walking around the room) It looks like a fucking tornado went through your house, Bakura.  
  
Bakura: Yeah, yeah. I know! Ryou clean the house right now!  
  
Ryou: But you got rid of the vacuum cleaner.  
  
Misty: How did he do that?  
  
Ryou: He threw it out the window.  
  
Misty: Oh.  
  
Elyssa: (steps in something wet, squishy, slimy, and red) WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!?!?!?!  
  
Bakura: Oh so that's where my left over pork chop went.  
  
Everyone: Oh gross!  
  
Elyssa: Ok that's it! We are going to may house to party till we drop.  
  
Bakura: Alright.  
  
Everyone else: Yeah!  
  
Yami Misty: That was a long chapter but who cares anymore. So there was your normal day at school for the Yu-gi-oh gang. You should hear what happens on a abnormal day for them. But that's a different story. So chapter 8 will be around shortly. 


	9. Party Till We Drop! OMG IT'S OVER!

Kittykatchic: Here's chapter 8. One thing about it though, school is finally out for the Yugioh gang and their all going to have a little fun over the holidays. If you catch my drift.  
  
Chapter: 8 Party Till We Drop!  
  
Alright so the gang heads out to go to Elyssa's house and hope that the next time they all visit Bakura's house it will be a bit cleaner. (By meaning a bit they mean a lot.) Anyways back to the story.  
  
Elyssa: I can't believe what your house looks like Bakura.  
  
Bakura: Yes beautiful isn't it.  
  
Kirstin: I'm not even going to make a comment about your house Bakura.  
  
Yami: Yeah you and me both.  
  
Mai & Malik: It's a damn good thing that were going to Elyssa's then.  
  
Misty: Fuck yeah.  
  
Elyssa, Kirstin, Seto, and Yami: MISTY WHAT DID WE SAY ABOUT SWEARING!  
  
Misty: Well I should be able to you know.  
  
Yugi: HELL NO!!!!  
  
Elyssa & Yami: Yugi did you just swear?  
  
Yugi: Yeah. Sorry.  
  
Elyssa: No don't say sorry. It's by time your negative attitude kicked in.  
  
Misty: So now what he's allow to swear and I'm not.  
  
Yami: Yeah you got that right.  
  
Misty: Why?!?!  
  
Elyssa & Kirstin: B/c you have to much negativity in you life and he doesn't. So suck it up bitch.  
  
Misty: Damn you!  
  
Y/M, Seto, Bakura, Yami, Kirstin, and Elyssa: Oh Shut Up!  
  
Yugi, Malik, Ryou, and Mai: Yeah!  
  
Misty: FINE!!!!!  
  
Elyssa: So we have finally arrived.  
  
The gang made it to Elyssa's house and since Elyssa, Yami, Misty, and Yugi's parents weren't home at all. Well now the gang had only one thing on their twisted minds........ TIME TO PARTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Elyssa: Now I'll go get the food and we'll party till we drop.  
  
Yami: Don't forget the alcohol then this will be a real party.  
  
Seto, Bakura, Y/M, and Pegasus: YEAH!!  
  
Elyssa: Where the hell did you come from?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Pegasus: I've been here for a while, my dear cute child.  
  
Elyssa: (Kicks Pegasus right square in the ass) Don't EVER call me that AGAIN!!!!!!!!  
  
Pegasus: (finally falls to the ground) Ok I won't.  
  
Elyssa: Ok then at least we have an understanding now.  
  
Yami: Whatever just get the damn alcohol already.  
  
Yugi: Don't you remember what happened last night and the night before Yami?  
  
Yami: If I don't remember then I don't care.  
  
Elyssa: Ok then but don't blame me if you wake up right in the middle of doing it with Seto.....again.  
  
Seto: I never want to do that again.  
  
Yami: Suck it up you idiots and lets get this party started.  
  
So after about half an hour after the party got on it's way Yami and all the other males got so drunk that the girls didn't really know where they went.  
  
Misty: Where's Yami, Bakura, Yugi, Malik, Ryou, Y/M, Seto, and Pegasus gone?  
  
Elyssa: I don't know but we're out of drinks and food so I'm going in the kitchen to get some more. Who's going to help me?  
  
Kirstin: I guess I'll come for the hell of it.  
  
Elyssa: Thanks.  
  
Kirstin: No prob.  
  
So Kirstin and Elyssa enter the kitchen when what else but some white colored booger like substance comes flying past their heads.  
  
Elyssa: WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!?!?!?!  
  
Kirstin: I DON'T KNOW!!!!  
  
Ok people just a warning this is where it gets nasty even a little too sick for me. And I'm writing this chapter. So if you have too scroll down till you see the bold writing that tells you that it's safe for you to read again. Anyway the next scene will contain mature subject matter, viewers with weak (REALLY weak) stomachs you have been warned. SO NO FLAMING ME!!!  
  
Elyssa and Kirstin couldn't believe what they were seeing. It was the guys but they were beyond drunk. Who knew you could go far beyond drunk? Anyways they had there pants down and well...you could say they were shooting who knows WHAT at the wall...and they were little slimey and white.  
  
Elyssa: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?!?!  
  
Kirstin: I DON'T KNOW!! And I don't think I want to either.  
  
With that Kirstin just ran out of the kitchen leaving Elyssa behind. She somehow had to make it to the fridge on the other end of the kitchen.  
  
Elyssa: Damn it!  
  
Yami: What a fun game!!  
  
Elyssa: He is really drunk.  
  
Yami: (spots Elyssa.) Hello there want to play?  
  
Elyssa: (grabs every drink in the fridge) No, no thank you. I think I would rather keep my bloody pants on.  
  
Elyssa once again runs around their little twisted game and makes it to the door.  
  
Elyssa: (looks back one last time) I don't even want to think about what might happen next.  
  
Ok for all you that didn't want to read that it's safe to read and possibly not throw up.  
  
About ten minutes of drinking, talking, and staying the hell away from kitchen Yami comes out with his underwear on his head.  
  
Mai: AHHHHHH! (Covers her eyes, since Yami still has no pants on.)  
  
Elyssa: God Fucking Damn it! YAMI GO UP STAIRS AND PUT YOU'RE PANTS ON!!!  
  
Yami: Ok hic I just have to make it up the stairs and... (falls on the floor out cold)  
  
Elyssa: God damn it.  
  
Misty: Don't worry about it I'll take him up stair. (carries Yami up stairs.)  
  
Elyssa: Ok.  
  
About an hour later all the guys in the kitchen come out with their clothes on and also Yami come downstairs dressed properly and they all sit in the living room and talk.  
  
Elyssa: You guys done being idiots?  
  
Seto: Oh yeah I don't want to get that drunk ever again.  
  
Misty: Ok then let's sing a Christmas song.  
  
Elyssa: Ok I got one; a friend told me this one. You'll all catch on fast.  
  
Everyone: Ok.  
  
Elyssa: I wish you a marry drinking.  
  
Kirstin: I wish you a marry drinking.  
  
Seto: I wish you a marry... (gets sick and barfs on the carpet. (insert your own barf noise here cause I'm not doing it.) he then looks at what he did.) And I'll pay for you're floor.  
  
Everyone except Elyssa: EWWW GROSS!!!  
  
Elyssa: I expect hardwood by tomorrow morning please.  
  
Seto: Damn. (pulls out his cell and calls someone that does hardwood floors.)  
  
Elyssa: (has a grin of triumph on her face.) Thank you very much.  
  
Just then the door opens and in walks Mrs. Muto and Grandpa.  
  
Elyssa: Oh busted.  
  
Mrs. Muto: ELYSSA MARIE MUTO!!!  
  
Elyssa: Shit!  
  
Mrs. Muto: Get this house cleaned up now and get your friends out of here!  
  
Elyssa: Yes mom.  
  
After two hours the place was spotless, (good thing Mrs. Muto didn't see the kitchen that Yami, Yugi, Seto, and the rest of the men cleaned up) Elyssa drove all their friends home and left Pegasus on the street, and headed home.  
  
Mrs. Muto: YOUNG LADY YOU ARE GROUNDED TILL I SAY OTHERWISE!!!  
  
Elyssa: Whatever. I'm going to bed.  
  
The next morning it was Christmas and everyone, well almost everyone was enjoying the holidays.  
  
Ring, ring  
  
Elyssa: (Picks up the phone) Hello?  
  
Kirstin: Guess what?  
  
Elyssa: Do I want to know?  
  
Kirstin: I just heard that a limo driver learned when Seto says he's got a yak, it doesn't mean he's got a long hair buffalo living in his backyard.  
  
Elyssa: HAHAHAHA!!! To funny. Oh well I got to go I'm grounded.  
  
Misty: Oh well it was fun while it lasted.  
  
Elyssa: Point taken.  
  
Yugi: Maybe next year...  
  
Elyssa: I can lock Mom and Grandpa out of the house?  
  
Yugi: No, maybe you can hold a better party.  
  
Elyssa: Whatever.  
  
Yami: He's right.  
  
Elyssa: Yeah maybe next year.  
  
Y/Mist: Well that's my story please tell me what you think. I hope you all enjoyed it. Well as for me I'm off to sleep this off. Later days. 


End file.
